Lost Friendships
by ShadowSerinity
Summary: Everthings normal for Raven until an old friend she knew along time ago from Azarath arrives to tell her that the hunter is after her.Then Beast Boy gets attacked will she be able to help him?


rAveN cRoNiCles

CHapTer One Lost Friendships

Long ago in Azarath there lived a 6 year old girl named Raven and her friend were best friends, but there friendship was going to end soon for Shiloh was going to leave to go to a place called Earth to live with his human father. There is where he was going to spend the rest of his life. Little Raven was depressed at first ,but then promised him that she would come to Earth and Find he left he gave Raven a way she would never forget kept the Locket in a special box that she would not open until a Decade later.

"BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL RAVENS STUFF"Cyborg Screamed". Beast Boy was beginning to put all Ravens stuff in sorted piles."This is all the junk I found in Ravens room I'm helping her clean" he exclaimed."Cyborg of course didn't know the truth, but actually Beast Boy had asked Raven if he Could help clean and anything that was trash he could everything cool became trash."BEAST BOY THAT IS NOT TRASH THAT BOX HAS ALL MY STUFF THAT I BROUGHT THAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO ME FROM AZARATH"Raven said very annoyed. "Do you mean this box " he replied nervously. Beat boy handed Raven the Box. Then Raven went into her room and slammed the door. "I told you she doesn't like you getting into her stuff".Cyborg looked through her boxes as she cleaned and reorganized her Beast Boy walked in to apologize. "If your truly sorry get OUT OF MY ROOM".Raven said rationally. Beast Boy left a little depressed.

Raven opened one of the boxes and saw a locket. She didn't remember who gave it to she knew is that she had got it when she was extremely young in put it on and looked in the mirror. It had a pink stone in it that glowed as if it was in a strobe light, and the stone lit up her dark then took it off and decided to where it to the titans party. In which all the titans will meet party was in a week and it was going to be a rave, and her locket would be also thought she probably wouldn't where it much so might as well wear it when you can.

The titans left around 6:30 p.m. to go to the titan party was to be held once a year just so all the titans could catch first there was titans was in the middle of a conversation with Bumble Bee when Robin and the gang walked started talking with Jynx While Starfire and Raven made there way over to Aqualad."Look at them Cyborg , gaga-ling over a guy they hardly know." Beast Boy said extremely jealous."Beast Boy are you jealous?"Cyborg asked. Cyborgs eye's then shot to Bumble Bee as she approached then blushed ignoring Beast Boy response."You know Cyborg that it would be nice if we could fight together just you and me sometime."Bumble Bee said being kinda flirty about try to keep Beast Boy made a plan to split Starfire and Raven from Aqualad.

"That's amazing Aqualad to think the town would of been destroyed by a giant killer octopus if it hadn't been for you."Starfire said to Aqualad as he was telling a story of one of his missions."Really just how big was it?" Raven Beast Boy snook up turning himself into a gigantic octopus."Was it as big as this?"Beast Boy laughed."It was about that big just not was purple and had 3 eyes."Beast boy then try putting his plan into action."So Aqualad tell me about your new girlfriend. Aqualad had looked shocked."How did you find out about me and Jynx we were trying to keep it quite?" Starfire and Raven were totally shocked to and completely depressed. Starfire then went and started talking to Robin.

Then a mysterious guy walked walked up to Cyborg and asked where Raven was. He pointed towards Raven who was now talking to Jynx and Aqualad. He walks up to Jynx by accident and says"my dear Raven it is me Shiloh and I have been looking for you for a long giggles"that's not Raven."Raven then looks at him "how do you know me?"she asks."Oh"he replies and then blushes."Maybe this is not the time and place to talk and catch about tomorrow afternoon?" he asks still blushing."Its a fine time but how did you know I would be here?"she asked really confused by the guy. "Oh the locket I gave you it has a tracking devise in it to help me find you when you would come to earth."Oh replied Raven kind of creeped out by his Shiloh disappears out of the party."I think he likes" you Aqualad jokily says."In a strange kind of way." Raven replies.

Beast Boy followed Shiloh followed him all the way into the middle of town."Why are you following me."he said to Beast Boy while moving his black hair out of his face."Who are you and what do you want with Raven." Beast Boy asked annoyed."Wait is she your girlfriend."he asked testings."No,but,yeah,but no,but why do you want to know." Beast Boy replied not knowing if Raven would even pretend they were dating."Good she's available." Shiloh then started blushing Boy kept giving Shiloh glances not trusting him at all."How long have you known Raven?"Shiloh asked." Oh a couple years now why?"Shiloh wasn't sure how to respond to that."Well" he said "Whats she like as a friend?" Shiloh asked trying to find out how to act tomorrow when he catches up with Boy really had to think about had a hard time thinking about stuff that was nice other than physical appearance."She's cute."he then looks up and Shiloh's gone."dude where'd he go,he's worse than Aqualad.

When Beast Boy got back to the party the rave had began Robin had a glow in the dark cape on and Jynx's hair was glowing because of the Raven sneaks up behind Beast Boy and scares him death."RAVEN why did you do that." Beast Boy asked scared out of his skin."So where were you Beast Boy?" Raven asked."I was walking are dog"he replies."We don't have a dog."Raven says in a monotone voice."Well I was walking myself then." he finished with a Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and began to party. Raven then walks up to Speedy and asks to accepts making Beast Boy even more jealous. Beast Boy then sits by Kid Flash."Why did she leave for him."Kid Flash says in denial."I don't know why doesn't raven ever notice me."Beast boy then leaves Raven to get a Boy then goes up to Raven and ask to dance."No"she Beast boy gets on his knees "please."he begs."NO"she replies again."Don't make me give you the look"he insist."Fine" she agrees annoyed. They Dance for around ten minutes and then sit Jynx crying."Whats wrong?" Beast Boy asked .""A-A-Aqualad broke up with me."she says Flash was there to comfort her seeming relieve that they did break up and now he could stand a chance with her."Really what happen"Raven asked kinda shocked by the news."I-I-I don't know."she cried for another hour by then the party was over.

Raven walked around the Titans Tour nervously waiting for Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games."Whats wrong Raven."Robin asked worried about her. I'm supposed to meet someone this afternoon, but I don't know how he could possible know who I am or where I am."Raven said trying to relax."Then Starfire came in with this guy. It was Shiloh."Raven Its me Shiloh I told you we would meet this afternoon." Shiloh said excitedly.  
Robins eyes starred at him for a sec."Unless you have a date with your b-friend of course."he playfully says."What boyfriend?"she asks him wondering who ho would be talking about."The protective green guy."he replies."Beast Boy is not my boyfriend."she continues wondering what he was talking Shiloh and Raven decide to go to a coffee shop to catch-up.

"How do you know me?"Raven she asks."Well Raven have you use to be best friends a decade ago."he replies."I'm sure there has to be a is no way we were friends a decade ago."she says trying to make sense of the situation."I believe not both lived in Azarath,but i had to come to Earth to live with my then promised that you would come and find me on Earth and that's why I gave you a my locket .That way i could find you when you did, but then you forgot didn't you?"He says trying to make her was shocked she knew now she must of known him that would be the only explanation to how he knew all that."Raven I know this is really shocking to you,but i need to warn you that there is a hunter that is going after the few survivors from Azarath and I'm constantly running from him,and he's going after you too."he said in a concerned voice.

"Well tell me more about the hunter"? Raven asked."Well he use to be part of a group that got rid of people with powers,aliens,etc.,but then the head guy got saved by Batman and the group broke up now the hunter is the only one still doing the wants to finish off the people of Azarath first because there is so little of us since its been has will also go after your friends too."Shiloh said. His green eyes wandered.I think he is near we probaly should hide for now."Shiloh said worried. "Well we could hide in the Amusement Park?" Raven suggested."But isn't it an amusement park for little kids?"Shiloh ask trying not to be mean."Well I don't think he would go looking for some teens at a kids amusement why i suggested it."Raven continued to the amusement park.

They arrived at the amusement park 10 minutes of leaving the coffee walked under the big sign that said Tiggles Amusement Park. Shiloh Blushed brightly red as the walked up to the ticket was old and hairy and had huge glasses."Hello it will cost $15 each."She said handed her $30. Shiloh then was blushing even harder being surrounded by little Raven didn't waste her time she went on what few "features" that teenagers could go on(and there were only three Funky Mirrors,Upside down mansion, and Ultimate Maze).

She decided to go in the upside mansion first. Shiloh followed unaware that someone was watching."Why do i feel like I'm falling"Shiloh ask falling against the were in a hallway in which was crooked like the window was slanted up which made him feel like he was falling. Raven though seemed unaffected. Raven just sat there and laughed. Shiloh thought she was laughing at him and then saw the person in front of her was crawling they laughed. Raven then help the guy up."Oh thank you so much its not everyday a kind pretty helps some one .My names Ruben by the way."The crawling guy said."Oh I'm Shiloh and this is Raven"Shiloh said. Then Ruben gave a goofy grin,and last room was of course upside down. That is when Raven got a chill."Do you feel that?" Shiloh looked around."Lets Hurry and get out of here Raven." He said in a scared tone.

They walked quickly out of there and stopped at the merry go Raven heard a familiar laugh. "This is so much fun"said Beast Boy. Beast Boy spotted Raven and after the ride stopped Beast Boy ran over to then Smacked him on the head. "THE MERRY GO ROUNDS" she said in an annoyed voice."And whats wrong with the merry go rounds"he replies she smacks him again."What are you doing here Beast Boy?"Raven asked."Robin was worried about you Raven so he sent me to watch over you I followed you all the way to the upside down where i decided to leave you with your new Boy friend."Beast boy replies a little blushes"We are just friends."Shiloh laughs and also blushes."BOOOOM". "Whats that" Raven and Shiloh say turn around and see Beast Boy crying. Raven rolls her eye."We should check out the Beast Boy."Beast Boy stops crying after she says that and tries to be tough"Lets go get umm." Beast Boy and Raven both start walking and Raven Stops "Whats wrong Shiloh aren't you coming. Shiloh shakes his head. "I'm sorry Raven I have to go."  
he walks off leaving Raven and Beast Boy.

They first search the mirrors that's where the boom came from. Beast boy started one of the Mirrors made raven look like she had a big butt. Raven then noticed and looked for a while when some one came out in a cape. "So you are the hunter."Beast Boy was shocked."How do you know about the Boy Blushed."I kinda ease dropped." Beast Boy replied. The hunter started shooting arrows at course Raven could easily took care of that "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The hunter was shocked "Wow Raven you are special so for you one extra special ring"the hunter says shooting a golden colored ring that got caught on her leg. Making her Boy helps by turning into a horse and caring her out of there.

They hid in the ultimate maze."Why thanks Beast Boy."Raven said while trying to get the ring Boy tried helping her getting it off but no then decided to call the rest of the titans to help,but no one picked up."What is the president over."Beast Boy says then seemed Ruben came up."Hey Ruben you really should go its not safe said compassionately."Maybe not for you...Didn't you mom tell you not to talk with strangers...oh wait i helped destroy her."Ruben says cruelly. Beast Boy goes to comfort poor Raven who is close to tears then shots Beast Boy."BEAST BOY"Raven Screams. Raven was extremely mad now."BIG MISTAKE one messes with my friends and gets a way with it....Azarath Mentrion Zinthos it broke the ring and sent Ruben flying in to the wall. Ruben laughed "You can't beat me like that Raven".Then an arrow comes out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. It was Shiloh that shot the ran over to Beast Boy and ripped beast boy shirt. "Wow beast boy you were saved by a book....wait a minute...THIS IS MY BOOK BEAST BOY."Raven laughed "You two are really good friends i can tell by how you treat each other." Shiloh started off." Where are you going" Raven asked. "I have to go and find the few other survivors of Azarath and which case i was hoping you would come along....but then i saw you have something better to do and that is saving the world with you friends so I wouldn't even dare asking now...but hey maybe we will meet again said while giving Raven a hug.

The finally Beast Boy and Raven return to the tower where they find Robin and the gang hanging out with Bruce Wayne(a.k.a. Batman).Beast Boy and Raven run in "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS ANSWER THE COMUNICATOR"They both yell at the same all give them confused looks and then they look at there communicators."Well mines off."Robin and Starfire said."W-w-well ...I was talking to my girlfriend..."Cyborg yell at once"WHAT"  
"Well I kinda started dating Bumble Bee."Cyborg Robin looked at Raven."Did something happen that I should know?"Robin asked concerned."No I'm fine."She said while snatching her book out of Beast Boys arms and going to her room.

TO BE COUNTINUED........


End file.
